


Nana

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 对于朴志晟而言，Nana并不是靠着贩卖情色赚钱的家伙，更像是他活在屏幕里的恋人。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 17





	Nana

朴志晟也不是有意要点开那个页面的。女孩鲜亮的粉色头发实在太过显眼了，从鬓角垂下的一小撮发丝黏在涂满樱桃红唇蜜的嘴上，嘴角是轻微上扬的弧度，半开的双唇间露出一截皓白门齿和泛着湿润水光的舌头。绝妙的凌乱美。

作为刚满十七岁正朝气蓬勃的青少年，朴志晟在因为不知道什么是福利姬而被朋友强行塞了一大把Twitter账号链接以后对这个世界忽然感到茫然了。他不理解为什么有人会花钱买一堆只存在于屏幕里的美女，虽然说脸蛋身材都近乎满分，可所有人都千篇一律百般无趣，最重要的问题在于，看得见却碰不着是多么令人心痒难耐的事。虽然被朋友以“志晟这种级别的帅哥当然不会理解恶臭死宅的心情”之类的话解释了一通，但他依然对这种交易保持着迷惑，直到在相关推荐里看到那个叫Nana的女孩。

起码最开始朴志晟以为他是。

Nana的主页和别人看起来很不一样，没有太过直白的裸露内容，多数都是身体某些部位的特写，比如挂着银链子的纤细脚踝，套着黑色皮质项圈的脖颈，层层叠叠纱裙摆下白皙的大腿肌肤，以及头像上引人注目的漂亮嘴唇。

这就像是在玩欲拒还迎的游戏，越是掩饰得多越能激起人的探索欲望。Nana似乎从来只发照片，也不像其他女孩子一样经常在评论里互动。他没头没脑翻了半天，只有个人简介里留下的聊天软件帐号算最直接的讯息。

朴志晟想，如果让朋友知道了，自己肯定会被狠狠嘲笑一番。

Nana通过了好友申请，接着是长长的自动回复，标满各种各样的图包和价格。朴志晟随便挑了一个转账过去，对方很快甩来冷冰冰的下载链接，依旧是半个多余的字也没说。

抱着强烈的好奇心，他在夜深人静的被窝里打开了那个压缩文件，于是高中生朴志晟在成年之前经历了第一次关于世界观的崩塌。

整组照片的色调近乎纯白，只有一头粉色长发和露出的皮肤混进画面里，像化掉的牛奶草莓棒棒糖。从她双腿间流到床单上的也是白色的、黏腻而甜蜜的液体。接下来的特写是半透明纱裙下圆润的臀部，深入甬道后只露出一截的按摩棒，以及被系上缎带蝴蝶结的性器。

他分明是个实实在在的男人。

朴志晟正趴在床上把半张脸埋进枕头里，幸而没有发出足以吵醒室友的噪音。倒不是觉得上当受骗了，更多的是感到不可置信，这么可爱的女孩子怎么会是男的呢。不太懂社会生活的傻白甜小仓鼠立刻点开对话框火速给Nana发送了一条消息。

「那个，请问，你是男的？」

「？」

这个问号彻底把朴志晟整懵了，它看起来是多么理直气壮，甚至透过屏幕对他进行着某种意义的羞辱，就好像在说：问什么问，傻子。

然后是明明只有两分钟却漫长得像两个世纪的沉默。朴志晟思索了半天正准备道歉的时候，Nana又回复了。

「我猜你肯定没仔细看简介，上面标了CD，Cross Dress。」

「还有，我喜欢男孩子哦，尤其是像你这样可爱的。」

朴志晟也不是没有被人说过喜欢，但那是全然不同的。心脏在寂静而狭小的空间里发出的剧烈跳动声敲打在耳膜上，他伸手摸了摸脸颊，那一小块皮肤比掌心还要温热。

「抱歉抱歉，让你觉得恶心了吧。钱就退给你啦，多的算精神损失费，下次网上冲浪记得好好看清楚，小笨蛋。 (●´∀｀●) 」

「没有这回事，你很漂亮……」

「你都没见过我的脸，而且我是个男人。」

虽然Nana从来不在照片中露脸，但朴志晟依然觉得他有些莫名熟悉，就好像明明曾经是日夜相对却被忽然间遗忘的人，到最后只留下一个恍惚的轮廓，抓不住又看不清。

他们心照不宣地把彼此留在了好友列表里。Nana事无巨细的关心逐渐到了不寻常的地步，朴志晟却也对此非常受用。每天清晨醒来的时候会看到热情的早安讯息，嫌弃学校食堂的饭菜难吃马上就会有外卖送过来，把舞蹈社的练习视频发给对方能很快收到毫不吝惜的赞美。

他喜欢和他彼此分享自己的生活，就好像他们真的在一起一样。对于朴志晟而言，Nana并不是靠着贩卖情色赚钱的家伙，更像是他活在屏幕里的恋人。

有很多瞬间他是真切地这样认为的。

最后是朴志晟先提出的见面，对方说自己就住在邻近的城市，距离暧昧到恰巧。他们约在市中心一家热闹的咖啡厅里见面，一眼就能看到玻璃窗边戴着贝雷帽的粉色脑袋。对于未知事物感到惴惴不安是难免的，朴志晟觉得自己已经做好充足的准备了，可就在视线落在对方脸上的时候，他几乎用尽全力才能发出声音。

“学长。”

他怎么会不知道呢，他早就该知道了。

罗渽民比朴志晟大两级，那时候正在给学校公众号帮忙做摄影，朴志晟曾经在某次校园采访中被他拍过。罗渽民的性格与外貌相比低调得异常，脸总是藏在黑漆漆的镜头后面，也不常在群体活动露面。他们在学校里相遇的次数屈指可数，朴志晟每次都能注意到对方行色匆匆的模样，却没敢鼓起勇气打招呼。

上学期临近尾声的时候罗渽民彻底消失了。朴志晟随口向室友问了几句，没人知道为什么，甚至没有人认识罗渽民。人的一生中会遇到多少人，又有几个会被记住呢。

最后连他也忘记了他。

朴志晟看到罗渽民眼睛里的笑意在一瞬间消失殆尽，那双平静如水的瞳子里忽然间就掀起风浪来。他低头捏了捏手里已经只剩下冰块的美式咖啡，语气有几分无奈。

“原来你认识我啊。”

“学长和我有过很短暂的接触，大约是两年前的时候。”

“换个地方说话吧，去我家吗。”

朴志晟跟着罗渽民走了。他住的地方在一栋老式居民楼里，楼道被堆满了乱七八糟的杂物废品，斑驳墙壁上盖着的开锁和办证广告几乎要延伸到房顶。罗渽民租的屋子并不太大，但是装修得非常有情调，一扇大门把混杂污秽的世界彻底隔离开。

“我平时要拍照片，所以得弄得漂亮点。”

说完这句话后罗渽民觉得有些尴尬，转身把两人的外套挂在衣架上，朴志晟也不知怎么接话才好，坐在沙发上埋头吹他递过来的热茶。

“志晟，我从两年前就开始喜欢你了。”

沸腾过的水烫得朴志晟嘴疼。

“退学的事情来得太匆忙了，根本来不及好好和你道别，实际上我也没有勇气说那些话。”

“没想到会以这种方式遇见，那天我看到你动态里的照片时都不敢相信自己的眼睛。不觉得奇怪吗，明明是隔着屏幕的陌生人却知道得这么多。”

“看来你还是像以前一样傻得可爱。”

“学长——”

“换个称呼吧。”

罗渽民忽然间觉得自己被耍了，他原本以为自己只要套上足够有迷惑性的糖衣就能抓紧这次从天而降的机会重新接近朴志晟，可是它那么快就融化了，露出苦涩难耐的内里。

“志晟，你为什么想来找我啊。”

“因为我想见渽民哥。”

“你想见的是我，不是Nana吗。”

罗渽民把帽子连同那顶假发从头上扯下来，露出他原本的头发。那些发丝也是粉色的，但已经不再鲜艳了，有着被反复吹洗后暴露出的枯黄光泽，靠近头皮的地方也长出了一小截不协调的黑色。被弄乱的刘海搭在额前挡住了眼睛，罗渽民就站在朴志晟面前俯视着他，明明是居高临下的姿势却狼狈到极点。

罗渽民的脸忽然间就和朴志晟脑海中那个人重叠起来，那时还穿着白衬衫的黑发学长拥有一张同样漂亮而清晰的脸。

然后他俯下身吻他。

罗渽民的力气很大，手指按在肩膀上生疼，朴志晟只能被动地迎合他。他没有和人接过吻，但这样的事大多是无师自通，因此逐渐能够跟上对方的步调。罗渽民还穿着那件白色裙子，失去精心堆叠起来的外壳后显得有些滑稽。他不厌其烦地吻朴志晟耳侧和脖颈，嘴里低声呢喃：“志晟，我爱你，我好爱你。”

朴志晟还不懂怎么爱一个人，但他知道自己已经离不开他了。

他下面已经硬得难受，隔着布料顶在男人小腹上。罗渽民蹲下身想帮朴志晟用嘴弄出来却被一把捞起，于是他只能一边吻他，一边从包里捞出袋装润滑剂帮自己扩张。

年轻人之间的性事总是雷厉风行，带着要把恋人揉进骨子里的狠劲。朴志晟进去得并不太费劲，只是每一寸湿热柔软的内壁随着深入的动作就像在吮吸他的性器。还是初尝禁果的少年被快感弄得头皮发麻，险些克制不住泄在对方身体里。

关于性爱的技巧朴志晟可以说是一窍不通，他只知道把人按在沙发里放任本能去冲撞。小孩子自然也不懂怎么心疼人，罗渽民起初被弄得生疼，逐渐被漫天的快感所淹没，只能把头埋进靠枕里发出断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟。

“哥哥，我和你的那些玩具哪个比较爽。”

朴志晟退出来把罗渽民翻了个身面对自己，又狠狠撞进去。后者轻呼一声，把赤裸的双腿缠上他腰肢。

“当然是志晟了。”

“因为这里，好热啊。”

他盯着朴志晟，伸手摸了摸自己几乎被顶起来的平坦小腹，就好像那里面除了男性的阴茎还有其他东西一样。

最后罗渽民是硬生生被操到射出来的，但朴志晟依然没有停止的意思，于是他只能强忍着高潮后过度的敏感接受对方看不到尽头的欲望。朴志晟额前的发丝已经完全被汗水浸湿了，罗渽民把他的头发拂到脑后，露出冒着晶莹汗水的额头。他虔诚地吻掉那些水珠，一直吻到鼻尖。

罗渽民给朴志晟拍第一张照片的时候就觉得他生得好看，尤其是鼻子，精致得好像人偶。他喜欢漂亮的人偶。

等朴志晟真的射进去的时候才意识到自己没有戴套，他愣在那儿也不敢出来，一脸无辜地抬头。“别动。”罗渽民说。

然后他们就以这种从最深处连接在一起的方式拥抱着，有些急促的呼吸交织在冰凉的空气里。

“渽民哥为什么要做那种事，就是，卖照片之类的。” 

“因为我要吃饭的呀。”

“我给你做饭。”

“臭小子，你会做饭才有鬼了。”

“反正你得把那个帐号注销了。”

“知道啦，我会的。”

伸手揪了揪气鼓鼓小仓鼠的脸颊，手感比想像中还要柔软，简直叫人舍不得撒开。罗渽民噗哧一声笑出来，其实自己很久以前就想这样做了。

那就一辈子都不撒手吧。他心想。

完


End file.
